Plan, który był kiepski
Odcinek 6 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Zagładzie: Fabryce Gwiazd sprawdzaliśmy wiedzę uczestników na temat gwiazd i ich życia. Wbrew pozorom i słabego startu, to właśnie Layla wygrała zadanie dla Boskich Gwiazd. Podczas ceremonii w dramatycznym momencie pomiędzy Katherine a Cole'em to jednak Zoe odpadła... A raczej uciekła. Na planie zostało już tylko dziesięciu zawodników. Która z drużyn wygra dzisiaj? Kto odpadnie i straci szansę na zdobycie kupy szmalu?! Oglądajcie Totalna Zagładę: Fabrykę Gwiazd! ' (muzyka Superstars by Cathy Heller) Zwyczajowo kamery wychodzące z różnych miejsc i pojawiają się słodkie zwierzaki. Nagle kamera gwałtownie skręca. Napotyka Chrisa, który w szerokim uśmiechu unosi oba kciuki do góry. Potem mija studio i wpada w śmietnik, który się przewraca. Znikąd zjawia się Eden i natychmiast zaczyna je zbierać. Kamera mija ją i wjeżdża do jednego ze studiów, w którym Caleb i Thomas surfują na deskach leżących na ziemi. Następnie kamera wypada przez drzwi po drugiej stronie, po czym pojawia się w kantynie. Są w niej Zoe i Wyatt. Zoe tańczy na stole Kankana, a Wyatt stojąc na podłodze rapuje. Kamera opuszcza kantynę i kieruje się w stronę domków. Z jednego z nich wybiega Nathan, którego goniła Sophia. Kamera wjeżdża do środka i widzimy Rydera flirtującego z Katherine. Kamera wylatuje przez okno i trafia do następnego Studia, w którym Logan gra na gitarze, a nieopodal Cole tańczy breakdance. Kamera zawraca i po kilku sekundach znajduje się w pomieszczeniu z Laylą, która naciska ze strachem czerwony guzik. Na jednym z monitorów widzimy eksplozję, z której wyłania się czarna limuzyna, z której po chwili wysiada Paige. Na końcu kamera trafia do amfiteatru, na którego widowni siedzi samotnie Avery, rysując coś w notatniku. Nagle pojawiają się przy niej wszyscy inni uczestnicy razem pozujący do zdjęcia. Nad nimi pojawia się napis '''Totalna Zagłada: Fabryka Gwiazd. ''' Domek Gwiazd (Sophia wychodzi owinięta ręcznikiem z łazienki dziewcząt) Ryder: '''No wreszcie. Ileż można! '''Sophia: '''Chyba macie własną łazienkę... I pokój... Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? '''Layla: ''(Malując paznokcie)'' Pytałam się o to samo. Ryder: 'Layla... Mogłabyś na chwilę wyjść... '''Layla: '''Ale... Paznokcie... O! Tak. Pewnie! ''(Wychodzi) 'Sophia: '''A więc? Co tym razem? Bo o sojuszu możesz zapomnieć. A teraz się odwróć. '''Ryder: '''Co? '''Sophia: '''Chce się ubrać. '''Ryder: '''Mi to nie przeszkadza. '''Sophia: '''Ale mi owszem. '''Ryder: '''Niech ci będzie... ''(odwraca się) '''Sophia: ''(Zrzuca z siebie ręcznik)'' Na czym stanęliśmy? Ryder: 'Na sojuszu... '''Sophia: '''Co ty odwalasz z Katherine!? Miałeś się jej pozbyć, a nie się z nią umawiać! '''Ryder: '''To jest część planu. '''Sophia: '''Co? Jakiego planu? Co?! '''Ryder: '''Chciałaś, abym pozbył się Katherine. I właśnie to zrobię. Dzisiaj, kiedy wygramy. Pocałuję cię na jej oczach. '''Sophia: '''I do czego to doprowadzi? '''Ryder: '''Do jej eliminacji. '''Sophia: '''Ahh... ''(Ubrała bluzkę i spodnie) Trochę zagmatwany ten plan... Ale jest boski. (Całuje go) '''Sophia: ''Nigdy w życiu nie słyszałam o gorszym planie...'' Kantyna (Layla i Sophia siedzą same przy stole Gwiazd. Przy stole Paparazzich siedzą Avery, Logan i Eden) Logan: 'Ja się chyba porzygam... ''(Odsuwa miskę) '''Avery: '''Dlatego ja nawet nie nakładałam nic do miski. '''Eden: '''Myślicie, że jest to biodegradowalne? '''Avery: '''Nie wiem... Na pewno jest nie do strawienia... '''Eden: '''Oh... '''Eden: ''I Co ja mam z tym zrobić?'' (Kamera przenosi się na Sophię i Laylę) Layla: '''Czego od ciebie chciał? '''Sophia: '''Ryder? To jest debil! Chciał ze mną wejść w sojusz i pozbyć się ciebie! '''Layla: '''Co?! Nie! Chyba się nie zgodziłaś?! '''Sophia: '''Oczywiście, że nie. Ale będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy. '''Layla: '''O-Oczywiście! Nie chce wylecieć! '''Sophia: '''Dobrze... '''Sophia: ''Widzisz Ryder? Tak się rozstawia karty.'' (Kamera wraca do stolika Paparazzich, od którego odeszła Eden) Avery: ''(Rzuca miską w ścianę)'' Logan: 'Spokojnie. Haha! Ta miska nic ci nie zrobiła. '''Avery: '''Ale ja zrobiłam coś tej misce. '''Logan: '''No tak. Nie zaprzeczam. '''Avery: '''Muszę się przewietrzyć... Z dala od ludzi... ''(wstaje) 'Logan: '''Więc będziesz miała coś przeciwko, jeśli się z tobą oddalę? ''(uśmiech) 'Avery: '''Raczej tak. Choć jeden raz mogę zrobić wyjątek. ''(Delikatny uśmiech) Domek Paparazzich (Katherine wchodzi do salonu, w którym jest Cole. Za oknem widać Eden, która grabi liście) 'Katherine: '''Ugh... Musisz tu być w tej chwili? '''Cole: '''Też miło cię widzieć. '''Katherine: '''Przepraszam... Muszę się wyrzygać... ''(wychodzi) '''Cole: ''Jeśli dzisiaj przegramy, co nie nastąpi, ona w końcu odpadnie. Już prawie odpadła dwa razy. DWA RAZY! A jak się mówi... Do trzech razy sztuka!'' Katherine: ''Nie mogę na niego patrzeć! Czemu musiałam trafić do drużyny razem z nim?! Za co?!'' (Do domku wchodzi Eden z grabiami) Eden: 'Widziałeś Kate? '''Cole: '''Poszła się wyrzygać. '''Eden: '''Dzięki! ''(Eden poszła do łazienki dziewcząt, z której wychodzi Katherine) 'Katherine: '''O! Eden! Dobrze, że jesteś! Musimy... Po co ci grabie? '''Eden: '''Co? Ach... Grabiłem przed domkami. Co musimy? '''Katherine: '''Nieważne... Musimy porozmawiać... Jeśli przegramy, czego bardzo nie chcemy, musimy pozbyć się Cole'a. Błagam. Obiecaj mi, że na niego zagłosujesz. '''Eden: '''Kate... Ja... '''Katherine: '''Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy! '''Eden: '''Przyjaźnimy! Ale... '''Katherine: '''Obiecaj! '''Eden: '... Obiecuje... 'Katherine: '''Dziękuje! ''(Ściska ją) '''Cole: ''A więc chce się mnie pozbyć za wszelką cenę? Naciska na Eden, aby też na mnie zagłosowała... Suka...'' Zadanie (W głośnikach rozmieszczonych na całym planie rozlega się głos Chrisa) Chris: '''Uwaga gwiazdeczki! Za dziesięć minut rozpoczynamy kolejne zadanie! Chcę was widzieć w studiu numer cztery! Dziesięć minut!'' Mam Talent czyli konkurs tańca Chris: ' Witajcie w studiu numer Cztery... '''Avery: '''Czy za każdym razem będziesz się z nami tak witał? '''Chris: '''Czy za każdym razem będziecie mi przerywać? '''Avery: '''Tak. '''Chris: '... Siedź cicho... 'Avery: '''Okej. '''Chris: '''W dzisiejszych zadaniu skupimy się na programie, dzięki któremu można łatwo zdobyć rozgłos. Tym programem jest "Mam Talent"... '''Layla: '''O! Oglądam wszystkie odcinki! '''Logan: '''Według mnie, ten program jest ustawiany. '''Avery: '''Nie tylko ten. Wszystkie są. '''Caleb: '''A czego wy się po nich spodziewacie? '''Chris: '''Skończyliście? Dziękuje. Za chwilę będziecie mogli przejrzeć YouTube'a w poszukiwaniu tańca, który wykonacie. Jak zapewne się domyślacie, taniec ten ma pochodzić z "Mam Talent". Potem dostaniecie dwie godziny na przygotowanie układu, a jeszcze później nastąpi zaprezentowanie układów, które oceni nas niezależny juror - Chef! Jest bardzo ostry! Haha! No to zaczynajcie szukanie! Macie trzydzieści minut! YOLO YOLO YOLO! '''Sophia: '''Yolo!? '''Eden: '''Yolo! Przygotowania Boskie Gwiazdy ''(Sophia - profesjonalna pani choreograf dyktowała drużynie kolejne kroki, pokazując im, jak je wykonać. Pomijając Nathana, drużynie szło bardzo dobrze. Layla dorzuciła kilka pomysłów od siebie. Caleb także. Sophia przyjęła je bez awantur. Najwyraźniej coś planowała. Po dwóch godzinach cały układ mieli opanowany do perfekcji. Nawet Nathan) Przebiegli Paparazzi (Cole jako mistrz parkietu, pokierował drużyną idealnie. Wszyscy byli ze sobą zgrani. Pomimo kilku narzekań Avery drużyna działa jak drużyna. Katherine była zdeterminowana, by wygrać. Dla Logana nie było to wielkie wyzwanie. Eden też sobie rodziła. Po dwóch godzinach stwierdzili, że lepiej być nie może) Przedstawienie Występ Gwiazd thumb|left|335 px Występ Parazzich thumb|left|335 px Po przedstawieniu (Obie drużyny stoją zdyszane na scenie. Przed sceną siedzą Chef i Chris. Za nimi jeden ze statystów) '''Chef: '''To co tu przedstawiliście... To była... TOTALNA AMATORSZCZYZNA! NIC NIE UMIECIE ZROBIĆ PORZĄDNIE?! '''Chris: '''Hahaha! '''Sophia: ''Ja przynajmniej umiem gotować!'' Chef: 'Co wy sobie myślicie?! JA WAM POWIEM CO SOBIE MYŚLICIE! WY NIE MYŚLICIE! '''Eden: '''Hej! '''Chef: '''Ejże, panienko! Masz mi coś do powiedzenia?! '''Eden: '''Niee... '''Chef: '''Tak też myślałem! '''Cole: '''To kto wygrał? '''Chef: '''Czy ja wyglądam, jakbym wiedział?! '''Chris: '''Spokojnie Chefie... Nie znęcaj się nad nimi... '''Chef: '... 'Chris: '''Róbmy to razem! '''Chris i Chef: '''Hahahaha! '''Layla: '''Nie macie uczuć! ''(Zaczyna płakać) '''Caleb: ''(Obejmuje Laylę)'' Chris: 'Chcecie wiedzieć, kto wygrał? '''Wszyscy: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Chefie? Masz kopertę? '''Chef: '''Jest zwarta i gotowa! '''Chris: '''Dobrze. ''(Otwiera kopertę) '''Katherine: ''(Zaczyna obgryzać paznokcie)'' Eden: ''(szept)'' Przestań! Katherine: 'Nie mogę... '''Chris: '''Uznanie Chefa, zdobyli dzisiaj... '''Chef: '''Nikt nie powinien go zdobyć. JESTEŚCIE BEZNADZIEJNI! '''Avery: '''Tyle miłości. '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj wygrywają... '''Wszyscy: '... 'Chef: '... '''Chris: '''Przebiegli Paparazzi! '''Katherine: '''Juhu! '''Logan: '''Zostajemy! '''Eden: '''Wygraliśmy! '''Paparazzi: '''Wygraliśmy! '''Sophia: ''Musiałam działać.'' Ryder: ''Nie tak to miało wyglądać...'' (Sophia podbiega do Rydera i go całuje. On odwzajemnia pocałunek. Na scenie zaległa cisza. Tylko Chris i Chef wymieniają się pieniędzmi. Po chwili Sophia i Ryder odrywają się od siebie) Ryder: ''(Do Sophii)'' Co to miało być? Sophia: 'Mówiłeś, że mam cię pocałować. '''Ryder: '''Tak. Jeśli wygramy! '''Sophia: '''Naprawdę? ''(Zdziwienie) Mój błąd. '''Katherine: '''Ty... '''Ryder: ''Ku*wa!'' Katherine: ''(Płacze)'' Eden: ''Biedna Kate... Jak on mógł? A tak słodko razem wyglądali...'' Sophia: ''Szach i mat!'' Katherine: '''Ty... Ty larwo! '''Avery: ''Zabijcie mnie!'' Sophia: ''Hahahahah! Kocham oglądać cudze nieszczęścia!'' Ryder: 'Czekaj. Kate... Wytłumaczę ci to! '''Katherine: '''Nie nazywaj mnie tak! '''Ryder: '''Daj mi wytłumaczyć! '''Katherine: '''Zamknij się! ''(Policzkuje Rydera) '''Ryder: ''Auu...'' Cole: ''Nie wiem czy się cieszyć, czy współczuć... Ale to Katherine... Dobrze jej tak! Hahahaha!'' Domek Gwiazd (W pokoju chłopaków, samotnie siedzi Ryder. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Sophia) Sophia: 'Wybacz. Zupełnie zapomniałam. '''Ryder: '''Poważnie? Teraz cały plan poszedł na marne... '''Sophia: '''Mówi się trudno. I żyje się dalej. Nic nie poradzę, że straciłam dla ciebie głowę. '''Ryder: '''Ty? Dla mnie? ''(Wstaje z łóżka) Pochlebiasz mi. 'Sophia: '''Heh... ''(Podchodzi do Rydera. Dłońmi oparła się o jego klatkę piersiową) I jestem gotowa zawrzeć z tobą sojusz. '''Ryder: ''(Obejmuje ją)'' Naprawdę? Sophia: 'Tak. ''(Całuje go) '''Ryder: ''(Odwzajemnia pocałunek. Po chwili przerywa)'' A skąd ta zmiana. Sophia: 'Byłam ślepa. Będąc z tobą w sojuszu, na pewno dotrzemy do finału. Z Laylą, może się to nie udać. I to właśnie dlatego musimy dzisiaj na nią zagłosować. Ona chce się pozbyć ciebie, bo wie, że jeśli wejdę w sojusz z tobą, ona będzie mi tylko zawadzać. '''Ryder: '''Mamy zagłosować na Laylę? Nie lepiej na Caleba? '''Sophia: '''Pomyśl! Caleb może nam się jeszcze przydać. W końcu... Layla to tylko głupia blondynka. Będzie nam tylko przeszkadzać. I z tego co wiem, już przekonała Caleba, by głosował na ciebie. A ja przekonałam Nathana, by zagłosował na nią. Jest trzy do dwóch. '''Ryder: '''Jak taka śliczna dziewczyna, może być aż tak przebiegła? '''Sophia: '''Lata praktyki. ''(uśmiech) To jak? Głosujemy na Laylę, czy pozwalamy, żebyś odpadł? '''Ryder: '''Głosujemy na Laylę. '''Sophia: ''(uśmiecha się, po czym znów zaczyna go całować)'' Ryder: ''(Odwzajemnia pocałunek, po czym zaciąga Sophię na łóżko)'' Sophia: '''Spokojnie tygrysie... '''Ryder: ''(Zaczyna całować ją po szyi. Jedna ręka zeszła do niższej partii ciała, a drugą włożył w jej włosy)'' (Reszta materiału zostaje ukryta, ze względu na minimalną prywatność uczestników) Eliminacja (Chris, jak zawsze wszedł na scenę ubrany w czarny garnitur. Dzisiaj towarzyszył mu Chef w seksownej czerwonej sukience, a'la Marylin Monroe. W dłoniach trzymał tacę, na której spoczywały tylko 4 statuetki Złotych Gwiazd. Drużyna Gwiazd siedząca na widowni wybuchła gromkim śmiechem) Chris: '''Ostatni raz widzimy się w tym składzie. Dzisiaj jedno z was wróci do domu. I nigdy nie wróci. NIGDY! Hahahaha! '''Layla: ''(Wybucha płaczem)'' Ryder: ''(Do siebie)'' Frajerka... Chris: 'Znacie zasady. Osoba, która nie dostanie złotej statuetki - symbolu przetrwania, wielkości i sławy, musi udać się do Nowej Limuzyny Frajerów. Niestety nie udało nam się odzyskać poprzedniej. Zoe jest nieuchwytna. ''(Na monitorze pojawia się urywek pościgu policyjnego za czarną limuzyną. Z okna wychyla się Zoe, która pokazuje środkowy palec policjantom, po czym wyrzuca z samochodu skunksa i granat. Potem wyciąga karabin maszynowy i zestrzeliwuje kilku policjantów. Potem strzela do kamerzysty i na tym materiał się kończy. Pojawia się jeszcze napis - "Żadne zwierzę nie ucierpiało podczas tego pościgu" '''Nathan: '''Mimo wszystko... Ciągle mnie ona kręci. '''Sophia: '''Masz dziwny gust. '''Caleb: ''(Mina typu WTF?)'' Tak odrobinkę. Chef: 'I To jest kobieta! Zabija z zimna krwią! '''Chris: '''Chefie? '''Chef: '''Sory Chris. '''Chris: '''Nie ma za co... A więc... Pierwsza statuetka... Wędruje do Sophii. Kolejna do Caleba i Nathana! '''Sophia: '''To było pewne! '''Caleb: '''Tak! '''Nathan: '''Jupi! '''Chris: '''Ostatnia statuetka. Dwie gwiazdy, które pragną sławy i kasy... '''Ryder: '''Nie marudź, tylko daj mi tą statuetkę. '''Chris: '''Okej... Dzisiejsza statuetka wieczoru trafia do... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Trafia do... . . . . . . . . . . . LAYLI! '''Layla: '''WooHoo! Jestem zaje*ista! '''Ryder: 'Że co ku*wa! 'Sophia: '''Słyszałeś... Pa Ryder! '''Ryder: '''Nie! To pomyłka! JA zasługuję na tą cholerną gwiazdę! '''Chris: '''Przykro mi. Głosy nie kłamią. Były cztery głosy na ciebie i jeden głos na Laylę. '''Ryder: '''Co? Ale jak!? Przecież wiem, że trzy osoby na nią głosowały! '''Sophia: '''Bo jesteś debilem! '''Ryder: '''Co? '''Sophia: '''Och daj spokój! Nie zgrywaj głupszego niż jesteś. Grałam z tobą! Od samego początku! Namówiłam cię, żebyś głosował na Laylę, gdy cała drużyna chciała pozbyć się właśnie ciebie! '''Ryder: '''Ty?! Udawałaś?! '''Sophia: '''Równie dobrze, jak ty udawałeś z Katherine. Aczkolwiek.. Ja robiłam to lepiej. Haha! '''Caleb: '... Co? 'Sophia: '''Nie ważne... '''Nathan: '''Nie fajnie zachowałeś się wobec Katherine. Narka kolo. '''Ryder: 'Świetnie! Zeżryjcie sobie te gwiazdy! 'Sophia: '''Dzięki! ''(Posyła mu buziaka, po czym wybucha śmiechem) '''Sophia: ''Pamiętaj... Nigdy mi nie ufaj.'' Layla: ''Widzicie? Mogę ufać Sophii. Hihihi.'' Caleb: ''Trzeba mieć oko na Sophię...'' Nathan: ''Ten Ryder to niezłe ziółko... Pff... Co ja gadam! Zoe jest lepsza!'' '''Caleb: '''Za to, aby za tydzień wygrać! '''Gwiazdy: '''Za wygraną! '''Chris: '''I to byłoby na tyle w dzisiejszym odcinku! Ryder pożegnał się z grą i wszystkie dziewczyny na całym świecie wiedzą, że jest... niegodny zaufania! Hahhaa! Czy Gwiazdy postawią się Paparazzim? Czy sojusz Layli i Sophii przetrwa? Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie TOTALNĄ ZAGŁADĘ: FABRYKĘ GWIAZD!!! Głosowanie Kto powinien odpaść? Ryder Sophia Layla Caleb Nathan Występ której drużyny był lepszy? Boskie Gwiazdy Przebiegli Paparazzi Kategoria:Totalna Zagłada: Fabryka Gwiazd Kategoria:Fikcje Samis97